


Riding the Grey Line

by HereHeComesAgain



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereHeComesAgain/pseuds/HereHeComesAgain
Summary: 2 years after the events of the movie, a new gang named the White Wolves of Fortune has started blossoming slowly in Sahara Square, the leader being remarked for being brutal and ever-expanding. At the same time, Sean Everett Dane appears in town and quickly joins the ZPD just as police officers start disappearing. Nick despises his cousin, Judy wants them to get along, and Sean is trying to balance work with his love life. Follow the fox as he tries his hardest to make those who live near him happy, and make himself happy in the end.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming home

Sean shot awake, his chest heaving, and his breath raking as his eyes darted. He turned and sat on the edge of his bed, calming himself with combat breathing, as his dad had taught him. His eyes glided across the room and he saw the small photo sitting on the dresser of his father in an Army combat uniform. Eventually, he stood and walked downstairs, trying to avoid the creaking step that was 3 from the bottom. He heard a door open and he kept walking. Sean sat at the kitchen table, a glass of orange juice resting in his hand. He felt tired, but he refused to go back to sleep. The step creaked and he turned, seeing his Aunt, wearing a nightgown and looking at him, ears tucked lightly behind her head.

“Sean… are you okay?” She walked up and sat down across the table looking at him softly while adjusting and she spoke softly. “Nightmare?” Sean nodded and sighed, feeling his heartbeat in his chest.

“I’ve been having it more often than usual… It’s getting more vivid every time, and it’s always lucid.”

“Well, what did you do?

“I tried to save them, tried to lift the pillar that my dad was struggling with… I lifted with everything I had and…”

“It all collapsed didn’t it? You died.” Sean nodded softly in response to the question and looked around. “Maybe next time you should just keep going, turn and run as you did all those years ago.”

“No, I couldn’t do that. I have to at least try, maybe I could save them one day.”

“What would that do? They are already gone. Whatever you do in that dream couldn’t do anything in the real world. That’s what you need to pay attention to. If you spend too much time in your fantasy life, you will never move forward in your real life.” She looked at him and reached out. “Sean, you are just as much my son as Nick is, and I will do anything to make sure you are both happy and safe. There isn’t anything that would stop me from making sure you could sleep soundly, and I’m telling you now with all my heart. You have to let them go and live your life.”

“Okay… I’ll definitely get to that. Until then, I’ll go on a walk really quickly, is that okay?”

“Take your Flashlight Sean, the heavy one.” Sean nodded, hugged her, and walked to the counter, grabbing the flashlight and walking to the door. He stepped through the door and walked into the wet night, rain pouring around him as he sat on the porch and looked around, humming to himself a small lullaby his father used to sing.

* * *

Sean woke up in his small bunk bed in the dirty barrack at the Navy training camp. He sat up slowly and rubbed his temple, the images from the nightmare still flashing in his mind. He stood and walked to the door, walking out and turning towards the main hall. He shivered in the December wind, his white tank top whipping away and towards his body, but never coming out from being tucked into his camo pants. Sean opened the hall door, then walked past the mess hall and into the gym, grabbing barbells and sitting down. A few minutes later, just as the sun raised itself above the treeline, Sean set himself up on the starting line of the track. He sighed, then took off, sprinting down the track then around the bend.

The bugle sounded just after he finished his sprints, and he turned and ran to the barracks. Sean walked through the door and to his trunk, bumping into his bunkmate’s legs, a tiger with a winning smile.

“Good Morning Sean, couldn’t sleep?”

“Good Morning Henry. Yeah, it felt like it. I don’t know if I ate something funny or if my brain just refuses to work normally, but I had a wicked nightmare.” Sean smiled and put on his foot wraps, then his regular wraps.

“Damn, well at least you got a head start on the workouts for today.” Henry smiled and followed suit with his wraps, looking at Sean with a small smile.

“Don’t I always have a head start on you guys?” Sean smiled and looked at Henry with a glance of playful challenge. He ran out and stood in formation, waiting for the day’s announcements, which would be the stupid pieces of paper, that crushed dreams and made tears. The one that raised hell and leads to broken bones. It was time, the drill instructors walked among the aisles handing them all the form they signed when they entered and another official-looking piece of paper, the form had a big red stamp on it for some, and a big black stamp on others.

“Atten Hut!!” The voice cut through the early morning mist, the sun just hitting the freshly woken trainee’s eyes, all standing at attention as a wolf wearing a combat uniform and glancing as she marched to the front. “Alright ladies, read your forms and do what you need to. If you got the black, go the airstrip, if not, pack your crap and get off my base! Dismissed and have a good day.”

“Sean, I got in!” Henry smiled wildly while looking at Sean as they sat on the bottom bunk in their cabins. Henry sighed then lost his smile. “Sorry about that. I’ll miss you. Maybe if you try again you’ll make it in. She wasn’t the best option, you were told she hates foxes, yet you still went with her.”

“I guess it was because… I thought I could change it, maybe convince her that Foxes weren’t all bad.” Sean spoke softly as he looked down at the sheet, a small line under the box of reason read ‘ Deemed untrustworthy and a possible information leak if captured by Drill Sergeant Amelia Hawler ’

“I know it’s hard, but I’ll try my best to save my bunk for you.”

“Don’t bother Henry. I don’t plan on trying again, this was my lucky third time, I know when I’m not wanted, so maybe… I can try local work.” Sean stood, grabbing his bag, a small backpack full of assorted things that he had had for years on end. He smiled and walked to Henry, hugging him close. A single tear glides down his face. “Don’t you die out there without me, you got that?”

“If I do,” Henry smiled and hugged Sean close to him, patting his back lightly. “You’ll be the first to learn about it. You’re a great fox Sean, I want you to show the world that.” Sean pulled away, looking up at Henry. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and walked out. After around 30 steps he heard Henry call out.

“I’m telling you, Sean. You got a body made of steel and a heart made of silver, You aren’t the best guy, but you will get your goals done in the quickest way possible. I respect that about you. No matter what stands in your way you think you have some control over it. I’m scared for you in that aspect. Sometimes we don’t have control, and we just need to let go.” Sean turned and smiled, tipping a wave to the friend he got to know for a full year and a half in training. The mammal that possibly taught him the most he had ever learned about himself.

“I’ll try. Goodbye Henry.” Sean saluted, and Henry responded. Sean dropped the salute, turned, and walked out. His feet scraping lightly across the dirt path leading to the road.

Sean walked for miles, passing small towns and burrows, a constant view of dirt roads and endless fields scalded into his eyes by the beaming sun. Even he had his limits, and he knew he was quickly approaching his own. He adjusted the backpack straps and started jogging, hoping that moving faster might at least shake the tiredness. After about a mile, he walked again, knowing that it wouldn’t help. Cars passed and Sean suddenly felt lucky as the sound of a slowing engine approached from behind. He turned and saw a bright pink and blue van approach, the fox driving it was wearing blue overalls with a t-shirt.

“Hey there bud, you look awful tired, and you seem to need a ride.” The foxes southern drawl hooked Sean’s ears and he smiled turning softly and nodded.

“I just need a ride to the nearest place, in the direction I’m headed, where I can stay the night.” Sea smiled and turned, slowing down with the van as The driver brought it to a complete stop.

“Well alright, hop in city red.” Sean smiled and opened the door, giving the nickname a thought in his mind.

“City Red as in the Private eye in the ’50s?” Sean sat down and smiled as he closed the door and the van started to accelerate.

“Wow, I’m glad somebody is cultured about good literature. What’s your name?”

“Sean Wilde and I'll guess your name is Gideon Grey.”

“Darn right Sean. The reason I offered a ride and am driven how I am is that I got about 4 pies in the back that I’m trying to get to the Hopp’s Family Farm. They are business partners and with their produce, my business is booming, so I figured every few months or so I owe them at least a few pies.”

“Make’s enough sense, and truly it seems fair. I’ll help with the unloading if you need it, but why do you bring it up specifically?” Sean looked at Gideon and leaned into the comfortable seat which had a little form to it, but was really soft.

“Well, it’s because truly, I think they’ll let you stay the night there. You seem like a nice enough fella and if that patch or the uniform it’s on provides anything, it will surely bring comfort to them. They have a daughter who became a pretty big deal in the city. A cop and she’s darn good at it.” Gideon shifted uneasily and looked ahead as he drove down the dirt road.

“You seem to care a lot about complimenting someone who isn’t even here, what’s with that?”

“Oh well, y’know…” Gideon looked at Sean then looked back at the road sighing softly. “I was a suppressed youth. Fighting against a restrictive father and trying to be happy lead me to a path of unchecked anger, targeting people who didn’t deserve it. She was one of them. I’ve since apologized and whenever I get the chance, I throw her name into the conversation. It makes me feel better, like some crude form of self-therapy.”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to bring back any bad memories.” Sean turned and looked forward as his head swam lightly. The walk and the slight rumble of the car sent relaxation through his body and he felt ready to sleep. He shook his head and took deep breaths.

“Naw, it’s alright. I’ve talked about worse things with strangers. Anyway, we are pulling up right now.” Sean opened his eyes again and looked ahead, seeing a small set up with the banner put across the top reading ‘Hopp’s Family Farm’ Sean unbuckled and, as the van rolled to a stop, opened the door and stepped out as Gideon shut the engine off. He walked around back and helped grab some pies as they approached the stand. A young female rabbit was at the stand, writing something in a notebook. Her eyes darted upward and met Sean’s then went to Gideon’s.

“Oh hey, Gideon. Ma and Pa are inside right now. He’s been waiting on these for a while since he ate the last ones within the week. Celebrations are getting to him.” Gideon nodded and started walking, Sean followed closely holding the baking sheet where some of the pie’s sat. He looked around as they approached, seeing that the crops were lined by a purplish flower. He shook the feeling and kept walking. Eventually, Gideon knocked on the door of a large house on the farm. An older woman rabbit opened the door and smiled.

“Why Gideon Grey, you seem to have messed with your clock. Stu’s been pacing cause you were 3 minutes late.” Gideon laughed and walked in, Sean approached and was waved in by the older rabbit.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Hopps, In had to grab something earlier into the drive, and then near the end of it I picked him up along the way.” The rabbit turned to Sean and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, young man, I’m Bonnie, what would your name be?” She offered her hand as creaking footsteps came down the stairs.

“I’m Sean Wilde, Nice to meet you, ma’am. I was told that you guys would be willing to let you spend the night here? I only need one or two nights then I’ll be out of your hair and out off into Zootopia.”

“Wilde?” The older and deeper voice came around the corner in the form of a rabbit in overalls and a cap on his head. “Oh, well. You certainly aren’t Nick, but you must be related to him.” Sean heard the name and turned quickly, his lips thinned and his eyes sharpened.

“Nick? As in Nicholas Wilde, you know him?” Sean turned and leaned on the table as he looked from Bonnie to the newly arrived Stu.

“Well of course we know him, he’s our Daughter Judy’s partner, professionally and romantically.” Sean looked down and chuckled lightly.

“Wow. I never thought I would hear from him again. Yes, I’m related to him. We were cousins, but when an incident occurred I was adopted by his mother and became his brother.”

The room fell into a weird silence, almost filled with a physical tension as Sean looked at everyone. Bonnie shrugged and looked around, then Stu nodded and tilted his head towards Sean. Gideon looked at both of them then over at Sean.

“What are they doing?” Sean shrugged as Bonnie took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you are Nick Wilde's brother? What’s his middle name?”

“Piberius, he got it from his great uncle Piberius Benjamin Wilde. When he was 12 years old his father died in an incident involving a drunk driver and road rage. One day, we got into a disagreement about some choice I had made and we scuffled. I won, and by the time he woke up the next morning, I had left home, moving in with a friend of mine that swore never to tell Nick where I was.” The room filled with calmer energy as soon as Sean finished, Bonnie smiling lightly and Stu looking at Sean with a look of respect and mild compassion.

“You can stay the night. You can either sleep on the couch or bunk with one of our sons, up to you.” Bonnie smiled and turned to Gideon, taking the now cooler pies and putting them away. She did the same from Sean and Gideon left. Sean gave the baking sheet to Gideon then walked to the couch sighing softly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump so much on you, I just needed to get that off my chest. I’ve never told anyone.” Bonnie nods and sits next to him.

“I needed to ask because Nick never mentioned you, Sean. Not a word. We met him and asked casually if he had any siblings or family around. He mentioned his mother, paused, then said that was it.” She reached over and rubbed his back lightly, her motherly instincts were overriding her caution. Sean turned to her and smiled with a slight crest to his eyebrows.

“Thank you. For not assuming I’m a bad fox.” Sean looked forward again and rubbed his paws together. Bonnie smiled and stood, patting him softly and nodding.

“Of course. I was just about to start making dinner, hope you don’t mind carrot stew.” Sean smiled and nodded as Bonnie walked away. He turned his face back and stared out a window that showed a wide view of the farm, fresh carrot tops growing steadily, almost ready to be harvested. A few young rabbits ran outside with a sheep following closely, clutching a bright orange toy gun and chasing them. Sean’s eyes followed the children absent-mindedly, as his mind conjured images from a better childhood.

* * *

Sean was born into a relatively poor family, living in a small town called Shortclaw, around 40 miles away from Zootopia. Shortclaw was a slight country town, with an urban center. The low-income town was filled with mostly broken veterans, preds, and occasional prey. His father was there for the majority of his younger life, caring for him most of the time because his mother would be outgoing to parties with friends. Sean was quickly taught many important things about life.

“Dad, why aren’t you always gone like Momma is?” He approached his father, reaching up. His father turned and smiled, reaching down and hooking the young kit into his arms, hoisting him onto the table.

“Well, Momma was raised in a restrictive home, so she’s trying to catch up on all the rebellion and partying she couldn’t do. She is trying to burn all the childhood out of her, get rid of it while she’s still young enough.” Sean looked at the table, his small finger touching his lip as he lightly gnawed on it.

“So, Momma has my energy, with your body? She is young on the inside but older on the outside?” Sean looked up at his father with a look of question. Marshall Edward Dane looked back at this small male kit, his pride, and joy, and smiled.

“Yes, she does. That’s exactly what it is.” He ruffled Sean’s head fur and stood up, picking him up and carrying him to the upstairs as Sean hugged his shoulder.

“I love you Dad. I want to be just like you one day.” Marshall smiled and set the young kit in his small bed, rubbing his ears softly as Sean suddenly yawned and leaned into the rubbing.

“I know you do, Trooper, and you’re only 5. You got some time left, and I’ll be here to teach you everything you need to know. We’ll start tomorrow.” The nickname had been his favorite and his father had given it to him since he was just a kit wrapped in a blanket. Marshall continued the ear rubbing as he hummed a Jewish lullaby, the words lowering

While the lessons on self-defense and discipline did start the next day, they were cut off after only a full year. One day the T.V. was talking about deaths in a far off desert country, and almost the next day, Marshall was wearing his fancy black dress uniform and hat with all the metals and gave Sean a kiss on the cheek and several long hugs before He stood, joined a group of similarly clothed animals, and boarded a plane. Sean wouldn’t see his father consistently ever again, whether Marshall would return for a short while, teaching his son what he can, before his leave ends and he returns to the war. While his father was out, his mother would be gone most of the time, but the reasoning slowly changed. Partying, then working, then a strange combination of both.

One day they got a letter from Marshall. It said that the war was getting worse, and he was needed. He wouldn’t be able to come home, and Sean would have to hope that he saw his father every night. Sean prayed every night, but when that seemed futile, he just hoped. And by the time he reached 10, he was just prepared to never see his dad again. The war was on the decline, but he hadn’t heard anything from his dad. He had isolated himself, only seeing new people when his mom brought them home from parties. Mostly it was men, who would go into his parent's bedroom with his mom, make love, then they would leave. Sean was disgusted, sickened by her actions, swearing he would tell his dad when they got back, knowing he would need to get him away from her because she would trick him into believing her.

The war kept going, and more men came over. Sean grew distant and began yelling at his mother for what she was doing. She would normally wave him away and tell him that it “was only natural”. Sean continued to hate her, and eventually, his stubbornness paid off, and he was greeted by the best news he had in a while. The war was over, they had won, and his dad was coming home on a Sunday. They would meet at a church and go to mass as a family. Sean planned, spending a few days making sure that he would have multiple outs for him to talk alone with his father. He planned and when the day arrived, it all went wrong.


	2. Long time, No see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean arrives in Zootopia, coming face to face with the Nurse, Madeline Hunter. The next day, things get worse, but there is always a silver lining

“Sean?” Bonnie’s voice shocked Sean out of his memory and he turned to her, his vision slightly hazy. “Are you okay?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m okay. Sorry, just thinking about my childhood.” He wiped his teary eyes and fluffed the wet fur around his eyes, smiling a friendly smile and looking at her.

“Alright, if you say so. Dinner just got served to most of the family but I set aside a bowl for you.” Bonnie smiled as Sean nodded and stood, following her into the kitchen. “Also, Stu found a low ticket price for tomorrow and bought it, just so you can get to where you’re going fast.”

“Oh. Thank you, really.” Sean smiled and sat at the table, pulling the bowl towards him and taking a spoonful. He ate silently and smiled, complimenting Bonnie’s cooking, finished, then showered, went downstairs, and laid on the couch, dazing in and out, before falling asleep.

Sean flung upward, arms flying up in an attempt to stop something that wasn’t real. After panting for several minutes Sean sat up on the couch, rubbing his temples. The images burning bright in his mind, burning a slight hole into his head. He stood and walked into the kitchen, turning the sink on and cupping water into his paws, lapping it up. He turned the water off and rubbed his ear, as his father did all those years ago, feeling a small rush of nostalgia, followed immediately by sadness, as Sean rolled to the back of the couch and cried, his heart howled in pain, up at the crescent moon.

Sean eventually woke up and stood, stretching and yawning. His eyes drifted around the room, seeing new things, a freshly washed pair of clothes folded on the chair, a small sticky on it. Underneath it was a small container with two slices of pie in it, with another note. _If you meet our daughter and your brother, give them these. Thank you._ Sean smiled and grabbed his backpack, putting his pajamas in the bag, changing into his new clothes, and placing the pie container in his bag. Sean walked to the table where the ticket sat. Sean looked, felt a twinge of guilt, then grabbed them. He walked slowly out the door, and turned down the road, heading to the train station.

* * *

Nick woke up, scratching the back of his neck and stretching, he felt movement next to him in bed. He patted Judy’s shoulder lightly and smiled. He got out of bed and heard the rabbit turn and yawn behind him. He exited the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Trying to remain quiet, he grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal. The feeling in the air was a strong sense of caution, though Nick couldn’t tell why. Maybe something was going to happen today, something big. Whatever it was, Nick wasn’t confident. Judy’s paws lightly tapped down the stairs as Nick sat down and thought about the feeling.

“Morning slick. What’s wrong?” Judy grabs a bowl and pours some cereal, turning and sitting next to Nick. She looks at him and her ears turn, lowering themselves cautiously. “Did you get any sleep?”

“I did, it’s just... “Nick's eyes darted around, searching the room. “I feel like something is coming. Something big, and it’s worrying me.” Nick looked at the clock and finished his cereal, standing up and walking to the sink.

“Is it something bad, Nick?” Judy put her spoon down and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. “I’m here for you, so if you feel scared or something like that, I’ll listen.”

“I know carrots, but this seems more of a mental thing than an emotional thing, I just feel like danger is going to be around a few corners today, so let’s watch out.”

* * *

Sean rested his head on the train seat, putting earbuds that weren’t plugged into anything into his pockets as the train slowed down, sliding under the shade of the station roof. He stood, grabbing his bag, and slinging it over her shoulder. He walked between the legs of animals bigger than him, keeping his profile as small as he could through the crowds of large animals, predators, and prey alike. When he finally exited the station, the sun struck his eyes. He lifted a hand, watching the sunlight go through his fingers. He walked through the crowds, bumping into mixed animals.

He kept his eyes forward, but his ears were twitching forever, hearing everything, creating a visual of the world around him. He had grown to not trust most animals, knowing that there were animals that didn't mean harm, but anyone could be just a little more hot-headed than they know.

Sean walked and turned into a phone store. After shopping around and buying a flip phone and a cheap plan, he walked out. He opened the phone and started personalizing it when he heard a small cry. His ears immediately perked up and he pocketed the phone.

Moving through the crowd was difficult, but he allowed himself to slip to all fours occasionally. He followed the cries through the crowd, hearing occasional voices, then the cry again. It was getting quieter. He sped up, weaving his way through more animals than he had ever seen in his life, the occasional glance came his way, but he didn't mind. After a few moments of listening again, he realized he had lost the sound and broke out of the crowd. His eyes darted around, seeing animals of all sizes walking around and talking loudly on phones and with each other. He saw the top of the police station and froze, realizing that even if he lost the cry, he was where he needed to be. He crossed the street and made his way closer before his ears picked up the cry again. He looked up and realized a small fox girl was walking up the steps to the Police station. He walked up to the steps, his hands moving to his pockets, but he pulled them away. He simply walked up behind the girl and tapped her shoulder. She turned, her face frightened and her eyes darting. He smiled and took a knee.

"Hey. My name is Sean. Are you okay?" He looked at her and smiled softly, hoping she would relax a little and talk to him. She shook lightly, took a deep breath, and spoke in a small voice.

"H-hi.

I'm Mikayla, I can't find Momma." The small girl's hand covered her eye and Sean nodded. "I was gonna talk to the police..."  
  
"That's smart. That's a good decision. Here I'll go in with you." He stood up and offered his hand to the girl, who after a slight moment of hesitation, took his finger and followed into the crested doors of the ZPD headquarters.

* * *

Nick walked calmly down the street while Judy followed closely behind, both of them donning their police uniforms, and talking over the hustle and bustle of morning city life. The familiar hop in Judy's step made Nick feel slightly easier, but the sense of dread and discomfort from this morning was still very real and had been eating away at him all day so far. He wasn't sure why the feeling was even there, he just knew it was. It loomed over him like the memories from his past. The junior ranger scouts, his dad's death, and the strange gap in his memory, where someone was in his life just disappeared.

"Nick?" Her voice jolted him slightly and he nodded.

"Yeah Carrots?"

"You aren't okay. You can't lie to me forever." Judy looked up at him with a piercing gaze, from her soothing and welcoming purple eyes. Nick glanced back then looked at the sky.

"It might just be a bad day Cottontail." He kept walking, holding her hand lightly in his, and keeping his wandering eyes on the road ahead.

When they arrived at headquarters they simply walked in and went to their offices. They opened their computers and started working, but even as the first hour of work passed on the clock, the feeling never left Nick. It was sitting on his shoulder, just lightly breathing in his ear now and again. He just couldn't seem to shake it. He had never known the reason for the feeling because he just wanted to get to work and see if he would lose it. Just wanted to forget it. He had rushed and not done his usual observation of the lobby. And if he had, he would have seen the fox, with the small chip in his ear, talking to Clawhauser about the smaller fox next to him. 25 seconds of skipped routine and he missed everything.

* * *

"Hey, officer. I was wondering if we could help this girl. Her name is Mikayla and she's missing her mother." Sean smiled calmly while holding the young fox's hand. Clawhauser nodded calmly and spoke to the young fox, asking her if she remembered anything. While Mikayla told Clawhauser her mm's phone number, Sean's eyes were drawn to the right. He saw another fox walking up the staircase near them. He wore a well-kept police uniform, and the rabbit next to him had a concerned expression on her face. Her eyes darted to him and he felt a small twinge. He tipped a wave to her and she nodded back, immediately talking to her partner again.

"Well sir, the mother picked up, she'll be out front any moment!" Clawhauser smiled cheerfully and set his phone down in it's set. Sean nodded and took Mikayla's hand, stepping outside.

After a few more minutes of waiting a fox pulled through the crowd. Her fur was well cared for and appeared silky even from a distance, and her eyes were a piercing grey. She had a summer dress on that waved to the side as she ran up the steps meeting her daughter halfway there. Sean stood and smiled, approaching slowly as she checked over her daughter.

"Are you okay Mikayla?" Her daughter nodded silently before smiling at Sean. The woman stood up, her eyes eyeing him up and down, then after a few moments she smiled.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm Sean, and I would just like to say you have a really smart daughter. She was heading to the police station when I found her."

"Well, She's small for her age so I taught her to have a goo head-on her shoulders."

"Well, I can attest to it working. I've got quite a thinker up here myself, and I'm a bit under the average." She giggled and stuck out her hand. He took it and shook it once, firmly.

"Madeline Hunter, nice to meet you, Sean. Thank you again for helping Mikayla. How could I repay you?"

"Payment won't be necessary, but if you insist, I'll take the information."

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"I'm new around here, and I was wondering if you could maybe give me some basic information about places around here. Maybe we can discuss it over lunch?" He handed her a card that had his number on it. She looked at it for a moment and faced him for a moment.

"I'd love to, do you know how to navigate?"

"Sure thing, give me the address."

"11308 Tundra avenue, Savannah central. It's on the east side of town, so it shouldn't be too hard to get there. Meet us there at say... 3 o'clock." She smiled and looked at him, her grey eyes meeting his dark green, and he felt a strange fire around his heart. He felt his stomach churn, and then everything settled.

"Will do." He smiled and saluted out of habit, but she smiled and saluted right back. He turned around and walked to the building, feeling something tug at him. He turned and saw Mikayla holding onto his tail gently.

"Thank you, Sean! I'll see you with Mama!" She turned and ran back to her mother, who laughed brightly. The feeling returned in Sean's stomach and he almost wavered on his feet. He waved and walked inside to his fate.

* * *

It was easy. Sean answered the questions in the interview as smoothly and quickly as possible, and honesty was in them. Sean wasn't naturally a liar, but he was pretty good at it. At the end of the interview, they asked for him to return the next day to do the physical tests. He thanked them and walked out of the interviewer's office. His eyes observed the main lobby again, and this time he saw the two officers from the front. The rabbit was walking in with pride as they brought a wolf to the back in cuffs. The fox was...

"No way..." Sean's pace slowed as the officers approached him and he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. Guilt, and it was beating his regular sensibility. He tried to turn and walk in another direction, but he knew that he had the time, and so, he took a deep breath and did a test. He simply tilted a wave to the officers. The rabbit looked at him, remembering him from earlier probably, and waved back. Nick met his eyes and slowed down as well. Eventually, Nick and Sean were standing face to face, 10 feet apart, for the first time in nearly 13 years.

"Nick, c'mon we gotta register this guy... Nick, what's wrong? Do you to know each other." The rabbit, Judy returned and looked at the both of them, her ears perked and flashing between the two as well. Sean put his backpack on the ground and opened it, reaching inside. Nick shifted and his hand gripped the pistol at his hip, but it never left his holster. Sean stood and held the pie tin outward, the note on top was slightly crumpled but still legible.

"They gave me a place to stay in... You have good parents Officer Judy. It's been a long time Nick. I'd love to talk anytime." Nick looked up at him as Judy took the pie tin and looked at the contents. Nick scoffed and removed his hand from his gun.

"I should arrest you-"

"For what Nick? I've done nothing that you haven't done. You can't pretend to take the moral high ground when we're standing on a plain." Nick rolled his eyes and walked past him, giving him a wide berth as he did so. Judy looked at Nick, then over at Sean.

"I have no idea what happened between you two... and I trust Nick, but he's never been like this."

"Well, he'll have to get used to it. I'll be joining everyone here soon. Tomorrow is my physical exam." Sean took a knee and zipped up the bag, his eyes were cast down.

"Oh, well I'd love to welcome you to the Zootopia Police Department when you do get in. I'd love to give your commission speech and give you your badge. Also, how do you and Nick know each other, I'll work that in somewhere."

"We are cousins, but we were brothers. Not anymore I imagine..." Sean slings the bag over his shoulder. He waved to Judy and walked out of the door, his head down and his heart beating. He felt the phone buzz in his pocket and he removed it, flipping the top open and reading the message. _Remember, meeting at 3. see you there soon._ Sean smiled softly and closed the phone. He checked his watch quickly and saw that it was 10 o'clock. He walked around town, familiarizing himself with the city scape, memorizing the streets. He covered quite a distance , nearly looping the city a few times when he checked his watch and saw that it was 2 o'clock. He turned and walked to the restaurant, the sun beaming on his back. A crow landed on a lamp post above him and stared down, echoing it's hoarse caw as if lies over him.

* * *

The lunch was great, and Sean spent most of the rest of that day getting acquainted with Madeline and Mikayla. After a long time of talking, he eventually split and headed to a nearby apartment complex. He rented out a room and slept. The bed was a good feeling compared to the couch of the last night, but he still slept rough. He didn't have the usual dream, which he was relieved for. He woke up and went out, running through the streets of Zootopia. The cars driving past were travelling smoothly and repeatedly. One of them flashed their lights at him, but when he turned, he didn't see the driver. He ran in bursts, jogging close to his max output. Eventually he rounded back and opened the door, stepping into his apartment. He walked in and grabbed his phone, wallet, and anything else he might have needed.

After he made it to the Police station, he met with Cheif Bogo, who was the only officer who could monitor Sean. He followed orders quickly, doing everything that he could to give a good impression, and when he was done, Cheif Bogo smiled.

"You've passed brilliantly, and I must say it's amazing to think that we could have two foxes, who are brothers join the force together."

"It's quite an achievement I imagine." Sean walked up to Chief Bogo and smiled.

"Yes it is. I'll put this into the system, it'll run a background check, and I'll send you your results. If you are clean, or clean enough, you're in." Chief Bogo shook Sean's hand and walked back to his office. Sean stretched and walked outside, his heart beating in anticipation. He rounded the corner and walked smoothly from City Center through the streets. He was too busy thinking, he wasn't realizing that he had walked into a deeper part of town. He rounded a corner again, preparing to head back when he bumped into a Wolf.

"Hey, watch it Fox!"

"Whoa, sorry about that. I've got a lot on my mind." The wolf looked at him and smiled, removing a gun from his belt line.

"How about in your pockets?" Sean paused, analyzing the situation. He knew he didn't have much time, so he ran the numbers, and the odds weren't good. He remembered everything he learned, cycling through t like he was reading a text book. He took a deep breath and put his left hand in his pocket. THe Wolf was about to tell him to slow down when he charged forward, his heart pounding and adrenaline pumping. He heard the dry clap of the gun shot, and felt hot barrel residue splatter across his lower jaw. He gripped the barrel of the gun, catching the slide before it racked forward. The wolf tumbled backward and they wrestled over the gun for a few moments. Sean felt the slide rack in another bullet and he hit the button near the trigger, dropping the magazine. It hit the ground and spun away. The wolf aimed again and Sean pulled to the right. The gunshot was louder this time, and Sean's right ear rung brightly. He felt a warm liquid drip from his shirt and he drove his fist downward. The gun spun backward and landed on the wolf's crotch, and Sean heard a slight whimper. He adjusted and drove his leg upward, and heard a high yip as The wolf curled up and rolled to the side. Sean scrambled and stood, grabbing the pistol and the magazine, loading the gun. He walked away slowly, holding the gun in his right hand and steadying it with his left. He stepped back and checked his chest, seeing a circle of dark powder around his left pectoral, and teh rest of his shirt was a deep crimson. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance. He saw the wolf get up and he aimed the gun at him. He raised his hadns and ran away, limping tenderly. Sean sat down, his breathing getting more and more shallow. He saw the world pulsate towards him, then away. He sat on a curb and heard sirens approaching. He pulled the gun apart and set the pieces down tenderly. He saw te lights from the ambulance. He stood up, then he fell back into darkness.

* * *

The flashing lights gave him a headache, and he as raised his hand to block them, he felt another hand grab his. He opened his eyes and saw the walls and ceiling of a hospital hallway, the gurney beneath him turned to the right and he saw a sign saying "OR 3" HE looked at the hand he as holding and traced it back to it's owner. He stared at the nurse and they stared back. They had piercing grey eyes, that made Sean's stomach turn over in his gut, or maybe that was blood loss. The nurse smiled behind her mask and Sean smiled back. A mask was placed over his face and he felt air rushing into his lungs. He fell back into unconsciousness, but he never felt his grip loosen on the nurse, on Madeline's hand.

* * *

He opened his eyes again a few hours later, his heart rate spiking as he observed the room, before returning to normal. The intercom faded in and out of focus as he sat up. The IV in his arm held on tightly and Sean shuddered at the idea of a needle. He stood next to his bed, testing his strength, then he jumped a few times. He felt dizzy so he sat back down, laying down shortly after. He used the remote to sit his bed up and he relaxed, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and drifted, feeling a hollow spot in his chest, he ignored it. Then he heard movement. He saw Madeline enter and knock on the door.

"Welcome back Sean, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I can't believe your a surgical nurse."

"And I can't believe you are a police officer." She handed him his phone, which he opened and saw a text message from Bogo's number. _Congratulations Sean, you're records clean. I'll see you on Monday next week for your introduction to the police force._ He read the message over and over again, and smiled softly. He set the phone down and Madeline smiled softly.

"I can't believe it either."

"Well that deserves a congratulations, as well as surviving that gunshot." She approached and sat in a chair next to him. She looked at the door for a moment before speaking again. "Now we're even. You saved my daughter, I saved your life. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, but for the congratulations, I'll buy some lunch." He looked at her and She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Fear itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean starts his first day on the job and is assigned to a major case that has been placed into the hands of the ZPD involving a series of dissapearences in Sahara Square.

The wind whipped coldly across the sand, flicking blankets of the orange silt across the sky. A large dark car pulled up to the front of the Palm Hotel, it's structure wavered in the wind. The lights aimed skyward illuminating the deep green of the palm leaf structures at the top of the building. A Wolf and hyena stepped out of the car and stood next to it. The wolf turned up the edges of his dark trench coat, his eyes slightly red from the tears he had finished crying no more than an hour before he arrived. He wiped his eyes and his assistant, a hyena, gave him a fresh cigarette out of the pack. He lit it and took a deep drag, the poisonous tar filled smoke entering and exiting his lungs. He dropped the cigarette as his eyes whitened out slowly and stomped it out.

"Thank you, Axel. You can take the elevator to your room, I'm going to the rooftop." Axel turned and nodded, patting him lightly on the back. Daniel walked inside and Axel followed. The people at the front desk saw Daniel walk in and a camel approached.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about your loss sir. All room service is free for as long as you would like."

"No need for that," The wolf's voice was hard and stoic. Almost as if he was every inch the Wolf the stories that were told depicted him as, "I'll be fine, don't bother me unless I ask. I'm talking nobody, not even housekeeping." The front desk worker nodded and walked away as the wolf and hyena walked slowly to the elevators. Axel stood next to him. Eventually, the elevator stopped and Axel stepped out and bowed to him. The wolf smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Axel." The elevator continued upward, reaching the sky bar. Finally, the wolf stepped out and walked to the bar, leaning over the counter and sighing.

"Anything in particular sir?"

"My usual T, and make it dirty." The bartender nodded and began mixing the alcohol as The Wolf put his head down on the bar, and bit his cheek. He felt the welling in his cheeks and the sting in his throat as he fought the rage building in his chest. He heard the class clink to the counter and he snapped. Grabbing the glass he unleashed everything inside into a burst of rageful screaming as he threw the glass off the roof. He felt the exhilaration of the rage rush through him, and the bite of the scream against the inside of his throat. He panted deeply and turned, walking back to his room. He stood inside the room for a few moments before pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling a blank number.

"Foxwell, New initiative. The White Wolves are going big. Takedown the ZPD.I plan on getting some personal revenge on someone else. Send me my car tomorrow with my gun and a winter coat."

* * *

Sean knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the lobby, and they got even worse when he stepped into the bullpen. He saw three pictures being projected on to the wall, a grey wolf, a tiger, and a lion, all in police uniforms. Chief Bogo stood at the front of the room and sighed as he walked in.

"These officers disappeared over the past three days, and one of them was found. His wounds were excessive, and well... He didn't make it. Officer Wolfhard's funeral will be held in public next week, until then, and after then, everyone must be on full alert. This case is priority number one, and it starts with this." The image changes to a spray-painted insignia showing a wolf curled around a flag, on the flag were two rifles crossed in an X and a sword going vertically between them. Sean felt a twinge of memory peak at his mind but swallowed it down until later. He turned and saw Nick staring at the image as well, his jaw was slack and he stared at the image in awe. Chief Bogo went on about the origins of the symbol, but he was getting it all wrong, and Sean knew it.

* * *

Sean stood just inside the doors of the ZPD building, feeling his head pound. He walked smoothly into the break room and got a cup of water, drinking the entire thing in a few seconds. He refilled it and sat down at a table, a few scattered officers stood around. He tapped the table steadily and focused on the cup, seeing the way the ripples responded to his touch. He lifted his eyes slowly, and eventually broke his focus, his eyes locking instead on the opening door, then Judy. She walked in and approached slowly. She sat at the table across from him and looked at him, her eyes tracing him up and down.

"Can I help you officer Hopps?" Sean sat up, his hand tracing the edges of the cup. He looked up after a while, and he met her eyes and recognized the look. She was... analyzing him. He tilted his head and his ears twitched towards her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want you to tell me what happened, between you and Nick." She sat forward, crossing her arms on the table. She once again narrowed her eyes, the analysis came back. Looking for lies.

"Well, it depends on what you want to know. I can only tell you what I remember."

"Then start with what made him hate you." Sean looked up at her and nodded, taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly. He felt the memories touch at his tongue, reaching to the world outside. Then he broke the dam.

* * *

Reaching out the window, Sean leaned forward as his finger lightly grazed the paper airplane resting on the gutter. He stretched a bit further, the felt gravity introduces itself. He felt the world spin, then he slowed down as his chest hit the side of the house.

"Hold on Sean! I got you!" Nick held onto Sean's legs and pulled back, hoisting the young fox into the building. Once they got in, they lay on the floor panting for several minutes before Sean sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks, Nick, I thought I was a goner."

"I swear Sean, someday's you're trying to kill yourself!" Nick slugged Sean on the arms and Sean slugged him one back. They laughed and stood up, leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs. They waved goodbye to Nick's mom, who Sean had yet to call his own, and never would. They walked out and headed down the street, walking up to a group of kids, and in front of the group was a White Wolf.

* * *

"His name was Daniel Praire, and the group of friends he had started included Nick and me. The friend group evolved into a small gang, which didn't really do anything illegal for a long time. We mostly just acted tough and loitered, that was... until Daniel's Mom got cancer. He was broken, and he immediately changed what we were doing. We started selling drugs and spitting profits. 2 members didn't want any of the money, so it was a 3 way split between Me, the leader, and a third member. I earned some good money, but Nick wasn't into it. I used the money to help his mom pay for things, seeing as his dad was gone. The work was never too hard so we ended p never needing anything special. Then Daniel's Father pulled the plug on his mother. Daniel lost it... He killed his dad, then, he vanished for a few years. He came back a completely different Wolf. He wanted to start going farther with the gang, and eventually, we came to a disagreement. Next thing you know, cops showed up and shots were fired... Nick and I got out, and we thought we were the only ones. I saw Daniel go down... and two others. Those two were close friends of Nick..."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because I'm the one who called the police." Judy looked at Sean, sitting in silence for one, two, ten minutes. She wasn't looking at him anymore, instead, she seemed to be staring at the table. She leaned forward again and looked at Sean again.

"So he blames you for his friend's deaths?"

"Eventual deaths. They were fine for a while, but something happened, and they both died in the hospital." Judy sat still for a moment or two and pulled a notepad out of her belt and wrote something down, then returned it to its case. She stood and rapped on the table.

"C'mon. You are being partnered with Nick and me. He won't like it but I don't care. You two have past knowledge about the leader of this mob and that might be the only thing that's going to help us. So start with what you know about him, give me his profile."

"Well, he grew up in Tundra town in an area that was heavily influenced by, in Daniel's own words, a vole with more money than influence, but he still had plenty of influence." Judy nodded and wrote something in her notebook again. Her face shifted into a look of concern. Sean paused for a moment before looking up and seeing Nick leaning against the patrol car. He tapped lightly on his elbow as he stared at Sean approaching, the familiar fire in his eyes was blazing, but it wasn't as bad as it usually was. Maybe she had talked to him beforehand, told him the situation before coming down. even then Nick approached and met him halfway, grabbing his shoulder.

"Let me make myself clear Sean. I'll let you be our partner if you follow my rules. I'm your superior, and while Judy is the most experienced out of all of us, you divert to me. You got that?" Sean turned and grabbed Nick's hand, prying it off of his shoulder. Nick gripped his wrist and Sean sighed.

"Let go of me. Now."

"Why? Are you going to kill me too?" Sean stopped and let go, walking forward. Nick didn't let go, but Sean kept walking, his head down and his eyes hollow.

* * *

The patrol vehicle rolled to a stop outside of a home near the east side of Savannah Central, where Sean got shot, and they all stepped out. The wind rushed through Sean's ears and they laid flat across the top of his head. They stand at the curb for a moment, checking their gear. Sean turns to Judy and he waits for her to look up.

"What's the situation?"

"We are talking to a well known criminal helper. He's an actuator that works for criminal organizations. If anything he'll be able to give us more information." Sean nodded and reached to his waist, pulling up the taser he was carrying and checking it.

"Sorry, you couldn't carry a gun, but you haven't taken the firearms safety test yet."

"Right, I understand that. Once I pass I have to buy my own gun right?"

"Yup." Judy looks at him and nods, racking the slide of her pistol forward, the squared top gleaming in streetlight above. They walked up to the door and Judy motions Sean towards the door. He walked up, knocking on the door.

"Mr. Henson! ZPD, open up." The house sits quietly and Sean pauses, waiting, then he holds his hand up. He reached forward and touches the door, pushing slightly. The door swings open and Sean turns back. Judy looks at Nick and they both draw their guns. Sean pulls out the taser and enters the house. He noticed the smell and sniffed the air, separating what he knew from what he didn't. He recognized old food and rotting meat, and finally, he recognized another scent just about when he noticed holes in the couch in front of him.

"Gunsmoke... Whatever happened here happened recently."

"Which means they probably left something behind," Nick said as they all holstered their weapons as walked around, Sean noted the positions of anything. The TV remote was a foot in front of the tv, which was 6 feet from the TV. He traced a few more things that were knocked over before finding a blood trail leading out of the back of the house.

"Call CSI, get a full team in here. We have confirmed blood, and-"

"No one said you could give order's Sean." Nick looked up at him and Sean sighed. He turned around and examined the doorway, before noticing a bloody footprint, re-entering the house. Sean paused and turned, following the footprint as it slowly faded into the laundry room. He checked the closet and froze, seeing a single red dot flashing in the closet. He felt time slow down, his airways opened, and a small twinge of memory tried to push through, but if he reminisced, then nostalgia would be the second to last thing to pass through his mind. Next would be the nails and screws welded to the bomb to be used as makeshift shrapnel. He closed the door and ran back into the opening.

"Clear out! Bomb in the closet!" Judy and Nick perked up and charged to the door, the door swung wider open as Judy pushed it out of the way. Nick tripped over the edge of the rug and went down hard. Sean grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted, the adrenaline allowing him to carry Nick for about 3 feet before Nick's feet caught the ground and he ran again. They got behind the car and leaned against it as Sean grabbed his radio.

"Clawhauser, send ambulances to our squad car's location now! we have a 10-33, I repeat we have a ten-thirtythre-" His voice was cut short when he felt heard the explosion. His body tightened and he curled into a ball on instinct, hearing the shrapnel whizz by his head and feet, gliding underneath the car and bouncing off the ground next to him. the tires wheezed as the air was expelled from them. A nail whizzed by again, tearing through Sean's uniform and splitting the skin on his right arm. He yelped out in pain and covered the exposed wound. The sound reverberated across the side of the city as Clawhauser said something over the radio. Sean's ears were ringing. He turned and saw Nick clutching his ears. Seans senses focused and he stood up, walked around Nick.

"Sean, good quick thinking. Ambulances are necessary." Judy chuckled, which turned into coughing as she clutched her bleeding side. Her right hand bore a small silver band.

"Thanks, Judy, but right now we have to get you out of here. Nick, if you can hear me, grab her, and let's get moving." Nick was too in shock to question Sean giving orders. He reached up and grabbed the driver's door handle. Sean shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Tires went, I heard them, besides it would be quicker just to move 400 feet that way," Sean pointed down the street in the direction where sirens were now rising in the distance, "and we have to move now. Secondary bombs could be placed all over the property. I'm going to get on the radio and request a bomb squad."

Nick nodded, still in shock. He grabbed Judy and stood, covering her side and jogging to the set distance. Sean grabbed the radio and barked out the designated code, the words leaving his mouth on autopilot. He felt a sense of caution rise in his stomach as he turned around and saw a car sitting at the end of the street, the shape of binoculars showed themselves from behind the slightly tinted windshield. They dropped and the car turned on, turning to the right and driving away from the smoking mess that used to be the house. Sean grabbed the torn part of his sleeve and tears it off, then tearing the sleeve in half. He hands it to Nick, who applies pressure to Judy's back and front with the halves. After a few minutes, the ambulance drives forward and Sean directs them to Judy. After they've loaded her into the Ambulance Nick hops in and pats the seat next to him, Sean looked and raises an eyebrow. Nick rolls his eyes.

"Get in before I regret it," Sean smirked and hopped in, sitting next to Nick. Nick held Judy's paw as he tapped at the edge of the gurney. He paused for a moment and looked up at Sean who was looking at the window between the cab and the paramedic area. He moved the window.

"Is this ambulance headed to Zootopia General Hospital?"

"Yes sir, why does the lady have a preferred hospital?"

"No, just wanted to make sure, thank you, sir." Sean shut the window again and pulled out his phone.

"What was that about?" Nick raised an eyebrow as Sean speed-dialed a number.

"I've got a friend at the Zootopia General emergency room. She saved my life, so I want her in there."

"You've reached Madeline Hunter, how can I help you?" Her voice felt sweet in Sean's ears, and he felt his stomach twirl again

"Hey, Maddy, are you working today?"

"Hey, Sean! Sorry about the regular answer I just got out of another GSW surgery. Another Officer actually."

"Well, if you are free and you aren't being assigned I got another job incoming. My commanding officer has a piercing entry and exit wound just about the left side of her pelvic bone. It was a nail from a bomb at the sight of a crime scene. She's currently stable and the ambulance should be pulling in soon.

"Okay, stay on the line and tell me when you pull up to the front of the ER. I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Of course." Sean set the phone on his lap and turned up the volume just in case. Nick looked at Sean and his eyes softened. He looked down, then at Judy, squeezing her paw. The ambulance pulled up and rock slightly as it climbed the curb.

"We're here, just came to a stop." Sean ended the call and pocketed the phone. He opened the ambulance back doors and stepped out as paramedics rushed past him. He walked through the crowd until he saw Madeline.

"Tell me her injuries, one more time."

"Shrapnel, specifically a nail, went right through her side just above her left hip, right side if you are facing her. It flew right through, I'm hoping, but the amount of blood makes me think it split through an artery." Madeline ran to the stretcher's side, checking Judy's pulse and blood pressure as she walked into the hospital with the stretcher. Nick followed closely behind them and Sean sat down on the curb, shaking. His hands felt hot and heavy, and his heart pounded at a fluctuating pace. The world spun around him the rotations growing faster and faster. He felt himself fall backward, he saw the world go dark, but then he felt arms hook his armpits and lift him up. They leaned him forward and he felt a hand rubbing his back.

"Hey, whoa, easy there. Deep breath's Sean, deep breaths." Sean turned and saw Nick's green eyes focused on his. Sean smiled for a moment, before buckling over and throwing up on the ground in front of him. He dry heaved a few times, then he relaxed again. Nick lied him down and called for another medical assistant, and soon Sean blacked out.


End file.
